View Point
by admiral payne
Summary: Skittery and David stumble across a scene beneath the Brooklyn Bridge, and react. Jackpot fluff slash.This is a collab between Dead Cat and myself, her's is from David's POV, mine from Skit's. They're to be read together, either or can be read first.


**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing. This is Jackpot, Spack, Jack/Spot **SLASH.** If its not your thing I understand already, no need for you to tell me again

**Author's Note**  
This is a collab with Dead Cat's "Point of View." They're suppose to be read as a package, but you can read either or first. :D  
Also, I know Skittery's accent isn't so thick, but let's pretend : )

* * *

****

View point  


So there I'se was, going back to me bed in the lodgin' house with me stack of papes only half gone, me pockets terriblely silent. I was wandering back the longs way, taking the route along the Hudson. It was pretty dark out, and I kept me heads down to avoid makin' any unnecessary eye-contact. I didn't need no mugging after me hoirriable day o' work.

I paused meself 'neath a street lamp, pulling out me smokes and a match. A quick scratch against the pole lit me match, and I inhaled the smoke deeply. Great way to relax, smokin'.

Through da smoke I sees a figure that looks a lot like Jack. He's alone, and I thoughts to meself, "Maybe hes goin' to dat pub hes always goin' on an' on about. Da one by Brooklyn." Jack had said it was a swell pub, wit' someofda prettiest goils in all of New York. So I followed him.

He headed 'cross da bridge, dhen undaneath it.

I says to meself, "I wonder what hes doain' heah."

I hears from undaneath da bridge Jack call out, "Spot?"

"Ya feelin' nimble tonight, Jacky-boy?"

"Dat sounds like Spot Conlon." Overcome by a curiosity I'se ain't use to, I hid meself in da shadows, and headed closer to the voices I hoird. From my viewspot, I saw Cowboy lunge at Spot, capturing the Brooklyn leader in a kiss I'd only seen in da flickas. "Dis can't be good."

The two parted, and I saw da brooklyn boy still smirking. "Of course he would be" I thinks.

"Or are ya just feelin' quick tonight?" Spot purrs out.

Spot was known for his wits.

Jack said nothing (that's rather typical of Jack, action 'stead of woids. Woids was David's territory.) 'stead he tugged on Spot's red suspenders, pulling him forward into anudder flicka kiss, dis time more urgently. I thought I saw me some tounge, but I quickly put dat thought outta me mind. I wonder in Sarah knows.

Spot pulled back with some hesitation. "Woah Jacky, I got sumthin' for ya."

Jack just smiled, and watched as Spot reached inside his shirt and pulled out a piece of metal.

"What's da lock for Spot?"

Spot bent over slightly, and clipped the lock onto Jack's rope belt. "Are all ya Manhatten brains goin' wit' dat' walkin' mout of ya's?"

Jack smiled his goofy smile, the one dat showed he was really happy. All da boys at da lodge knew dat smile. Seeing what I was seeing, I realized that Jack smiled dat smile more when Spot was around. It made sense. It all made sense now. Da lock Spot had given Jack looked tit for tat of dat key Spot always wore.

Spot straightened, and Jack leaned forward until his forehead was gently touching Spot's. The two stared at each other, and I felt me cheeks burn with a blush. I shouldna be watchin' this. I should definately leave and fergetabou' it. But, I didn't.

"Spot, you knows you'se gots da only key to mah heart. Ya don't need ta lock it."

What I saw next was sumthin' I thought couldn't happen. Spot stopped smirking. Rather, his smirk broadend and he smiled. Really smiled. Smiled how Jack smiles when he's really happy. I couldn't help it, I smiled.

Spot's hands cupped Jack's face, then he leant forward slightly in a gentle kiss. But it didn't stay tame for long. Their mouths opened, and I definetely saw tounge. Spot, with strength surprising for his smallness, pushed Jack back against da wall and proceeded to attempt to get rid of any space between da two. Too intense. I had to turn meself away.

After a span, I hoid, "Spot, I got a long way back. Can't let da boys wonda where I am."

I looked forward again to see Jack in a position to be leaving. But Spot pulled at Jack again, with little resistance from da Cowboy.

'Stead of anudder flicka-kiss, Spot placed his mouth beside Jack's ear and whispered sumthin' I could barely make out, "I love you."

Oh my.

Jack woulda smiled his happy smile again, if he had ever stopped smilin' it. Equally softly he whispered back, "I love you too."

Dhen Jack tenderly kissed Spot's cheek and slipped into the shadows. Luckly he left through da udder side's shadows. Spot stayed a moment 'neath da bridge, hand coverin' da spot where Jack last kissed him, smirk stil yet a smile. But dhen Spot collected himself, an his smirk was back and he was gone off in the aeposite direction of Jack.

He walked right past, and I stays in me shadows a bit while longer.

Jack had been comin' back later and more often dhan usual lately, an' so dis is why. 'splained why Brooklyn has joined da Newsie strike too. Whatevah, let dem be. Dey can't get demselves in trouble enough wit'out me.

I stand a leave, pausing 'neath anudder streetlamp to lit me a smoke. Inhale, relax.

I starts off 'cross da bridge, when I hears, "Skittery!" from behinds me.

Its David.

His face is all flushed, and he's tremblin'.

"You saw, didn't you."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? So what!? Skittery, this is our chance. We can bring Spot down!"

"Why would we wants to?" I axs.

Da walkin' mouth doesn't seem to have an answer. He stands staring at me and I realizes, "Daveey likes Cowboy."

"Fergetabou'it David. What they gots is fer real."

Still no answer, sos I turn and leave.


End file.
